


Fuck You and Fight Me

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, F/F, Mentions of James, Mentions of Mon-El - Freeform, Mentions of Winn, Oneshot, Superhero!Kara, Villian!Lena, mentions of Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Based on prompt:Imagine that your OTP of mortal enemies are fighting furiously and Person A is trying to scream “fuck you” and “fight me” at the same time and ends up screaming “fuck me” really loud at Person B in front of all of their friends and everyone else and it gets really quiet until Person B goes “why not” and kisses A.





	

Honestly. Kara Danvers didn’t know who she pissed off to get an arch nemesis. Well, she did. But it didn’t make her any more frustrated. In all honesty, it was tiring. Only about twenty percent of her time was dedicated to actually helping people anymore. The other eighty percent was all about said arch nemesis, Lena Luthor.

And Lena didn’t even seem to have some top secret, ultra evil plan like her brother had once had. Clark had often told Kara that Lex Luthor was an evil, though brilliant criminal mastermind. And when the younger Luthor had apparently taken it upon herself to keep Supergirl on her toes, Clark had told Kara to be wary. Lena was a Luthor. She was bound to be just as evil and just as brilliant as her brother.

Kara had to admit that Lena seemed just as brilliant as her brother. More so sometimes. Because Lena was in possession of technology that even Kara and the DEO had never seen, lightyears ahead of anything Lex had ever created. Her exosuit, for instance, was far more sophisticated than the bulky and clunky one of her brother. Though that may have been chalked up to personal preference than an inability on Lex’s part.

But Lena Luthor didn’t seem evil. She wasn’t hell bent on destroying Supergirl. Or taking over the world. Or even National City. In fact, whenever Lena and Kara went head to head, the villainess seemed to be toying with Kara rather than really doing any damage to her. Kara knew that with Lena’s intelligence she could easily come up with a weapon to do far more damage than Lena had ever actually done to her.

Sure, Lena had gotten more than a few good punches in, that, if Kara could bruise, would have been black and blue the next morning. Probably would have broken a few bones too. But the Luthor had never done any actual damage to her. Nothing that was permanent. And that’s really what puzzled Kara. And what frustrated her. It seemed like Lena, while her proclaimed arch nemesis by the press, was teasing her.

That smirk that was plastered on her face whenever they met. The seductive tone of her voice, goading her into making the first move. The slight Irish accent that Kara couldn’t help but notice would slip out once in awhile when Lena was in the heat of the moment. How up close and personal Lena would get when fighting. Instead of firing on Kara from a distance, she always chose to get right up in Kara’s face, despite the increased danger.

And Kara was also frustrated with herself. She knew all of this information about Lena Luthor but somehow always failed to catch her. The woman always escaped her grasp before getting caught. Hence why this time, she brought back up. She wasn’t going to let her arch nemesis get away this time.

Kara, begrudgingly, had brought along James and Mon-El, in addition to her normal help from Alex. Winn and Hank were back at the DEO trying to help her from there, feeding her information about Lena’s tech specs on her suit. Winn always was admiring Lena’s engineering skills from afar. Always complimenting whatever new feature Lena used in her suit. He also was glad that she moved away from the green and purple to a black suit with some of the trim and components being the signature Luthor green and purple. But it was a far more flattering and tasteful color scheme as Winn always pointed out.

“C’mon Super, you’re not tiring out on me, are you?” Lena mocked Kara. Kara gritted her teeth. “You know, it’s cute. You had to bring your boy toys as back up. I mean, I’ve never known a Super to need a sidekick. Your cousin always works alone. You going soft on me?” Lena teased, raising an eyebrow. Kara then felt Mon-El rush past Kara towards Lena. He obviously hadn’t taken kindly to being called a sidekick. Or was it the boy toy comment? Kara didn’t know.

Lena just chuckled, catching Mon-El on the shoulder. The Daxamite, and indeed Kara herself, was surprised at Lena’s speed and strength, being able to stop a speeding Daxamite. But she wasn’t done yet. She let a knife jut out from one of her gauntlets, shoving it into Mon-El’s shoulder. The male yelped in pain before falling to the floor. Kara looked stunned while Lena just smirked.

“Nice try Super. Lead lined syringe. Handy for dealing with Daxamites. Nothing fatal of course, but he’s going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. James went to rush forward but Kara held him back.

“Guardian, don’t.” She said sharply.

“But Supergirl, you can’t…” Kara cut him off. She knew his heart was in the right place, but she didn’t want to think what Lena could do to a human if she so easily took down a Daxamite.

“Cute. I’d listen to her, Guardian.” Lena said, nearly spitting out his name. “She’s just trying to save you a bit of a headache later.” The raven haired woman shrugged. Kara’s eyes narrowed, her frustration with Lena’s teasing coming to a head. She sped towards Lena whose eyes glinted mischievously before blurring towards the hero.

The two met in the middle of the street with a bang. The force of their impact almost enough to blow James off his feet. Alex took cover in a nearby alley. “Be careful Supergirl.” She said into her com, Winn back at the DEO voicing the same concerns.

Kara scowled, looking into Lena Luthor’s green eyes. The two had been fighting for a good few months now, but she hadn’t actually been close enough for long enough to really get a good look at some of the details of Lena’s face. If she wasn’t so annoyed at the villain she would have said the younger Luthor was quite the attractive woman.

Instead, she pushed Lena’s shoulders, trying to force the woman back onto her knees, but Lena’s exosuit allowed her to be able to only lose a little bit of footing, even though Kara was using a moderate amount of her strength. Kara tried to press an advantage, utilizing more of her power, trying to get Lena to submit. But ever the graceful woman, Lena slipped out from under Kara’s grip with ease, jumping back a little bit, the teasing look on her face again. “You’re going to have to try better than that Super.”

Kara furrowed her brow and frowned. She swore that whenever the two got close enough to really have a one on one fight, Lena always bailed. Kara’s frustration and anger at both the villain and herself was growing to this moment and she supposed she really should have kept her mouth shut. But looking at the infuriating woman in front of her while James, Alex, Winn, and Hank were all running their mouths about being careful, potential strategies to take her out and the like, Kara finally snapped.

“Fuck me,” Kara screamed before her eyes widened at what she actually screeched, covering her mouth with both hands. All of her friends immediately silenced, a little in shock at what she had just said. Kara was so frustrated with Lena always running off and her infuriating attitude that Kara had tried to start out with _fuck you_. But then decided against using expletives after the word was actually out of her mouth and intended to change her words to _fight me_.

A typical Kara Danvers move. Tripping over her own words.

The young Luthor actually threw her head back and let out a loud laugh after processing what the Super had actually yelled at her. “Well, I didn’t know you felt that way about me Super,” She slowly sauntered over to Kara who was still in shock of what had come out of her mouth that she couldn’t do anything but watch Lena’s approach her.

She leaned in and whispered, “But I think we should go on a date before we get to that step yet. But I suppose it would be rude of me to completely ignore your request,” Lena teased, pulling Kara’s hands away from her mouth, grasping them tightly so Kara couldn’t escape. And then the Luthor smashed her lips against Kara’s. And the Kryptonian’s brain short circuited. She was being kissed by one Lena Luthor, her arch nemesis Lena Luthor. And Kara couldn’t help but not be repulsed by it.

In fact, it was rather nice. And as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Lena winked at the dumbfounded superhero. “Until next time Super. I’ll be in touch. I’m enjoying our game of cat and mouse,” Lena said cheekily before flying off, leaving Kara trying to regain her composure on the street. Not exactly sure at what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Another kind of fluff filled one shot. I know it's kind of strange to hear Kara use the word fuck, but if it was directed at anyone, it probably would be Lena. ;) 
> 
> Also, I'm literally screaming over the promo for Luthors. They finally hug! Lena finally gets the hug she deserves! Come fangirl with me on Tumblr if you'd like: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
